


You Thought Wrong

by legalitieswithabiscuit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Claimed Hate, Guilt, M/M, Please take care of yourselves, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalitieswithabiscuit/pseuds/legalitieswithabiscuit
Summary: This is a prequel to Listen To Me. You can read these in order, or go read Listen To Me, which I wrote first.





	You Thought Wrong

Cold, obsidian eyes stared into ice blue ones, tears threatening to spill over as the pair stared at each other.

"Virgil, you know I struggle with emotion."

"I don't care about that."

"I... I don't know what to tell you."

"How about you tell me what was going on while you were distancing yourself from me?! How about _that_ , Logan?"

"Because I wasn't doing anything other than what I told you. I am a teacher and, as such, must devote time to my students."

"But, wh-" Logan cut him off as he walked away, trying to leave the argument. 

"Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"Because you are being irrational and-"

"When my husband is being distant and not telling me things, I get worried Logan!"

"You know that emotions are hard for me to understand! I can't read your mind, Virgil!" Virgil muttered something, nearly silent in the still air. 

"Pardon?", cold blue eyes turned towards Virgil. 

"I hate you!" Anger, pain, and sadness swirled inside blue and black eyes alike. Logan swallowed. 

"I thought you loved me."

"You thought wrong." Logan nodded, watching his husband. 

"I see." And in a flurry of motion, he picked up his jacket and was gone, the door clicking softly into place behind him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
